


CRUISE

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Little Dirty Talk, Romance, tbh i'm bad at this genre orz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Kadang Marie berpikir, apa hal penting yang akan merubah hidupnya kelak. Menjadi mata-mata? Atau jatuh cinta pada mata-mata?





	1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Bosan rasanya bila menjadi sesosok seperti Ryousuke. Kerjaannya sejak pagi lalu hanya mondar-mandir dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lainnya, makan, tidur, lalu melangkah malas memasuki kamar seseorang. Dengan santai ia duduk di kursi empuk penuh tumpukan baju dan tanpa malu menguap, mulai tertidur.

"Ah! Tidak."

Ryousuke terbangun mendengar pekikan frustasi dari gadis di depannya ini. Bola matanya yang bulat ngantuk memandang setengah minat kearah gadis berambut pirang yang tengah sibuk sendiri.

Marie Torres dalam keadaan yang lumayan berantakan. Dia sudah mandi sejak dua setengah jam lalu - dilihat dari rambut pirang gandumnya yang setengah kering tergerai sepundak. Masih mengenakan pakaian dalam di bawah handuknya yang agak merosot, disebabkan gerakan tangannya yang agresif memilah-milah pakaian dari dalam lemari sampai tersebar di atas tempat tidur.

Baju apa yang harus ia pakai? Formal? Semi formal? Kasual? Gaun - Ooh ini cuma makan malam biasa bersama seseorang (masalahnya orang ini bukan 'orang biasa'!). Marie pusing memilih baju yang tepat untuk dikenakannya saat ia menemui orang itu nanti di restoran.

Yaa, bukan berarti dia orang yang spesial juga, sih.

Marie sempat bersin. Menandakan bahwa ia harus cepat mengambil keputusan atau dia bakal kena flu duluan. Maka Marie mengambil sebuah baju terusan warna _peach_ dan sebuah _blazer_ hitam berlengan seperempat. _Tidak terlalu aneh kan?_ bisik hati Marie. Namun gadis itu sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi lalu mulai berdandan.

Mula-mula ia menyisir rambut. Sambil dikejar waktu sebelah tangannya rusuh mencari _hair dryer_ dari dalam laci. Ia memilin rambutnya menjadi sepasang kepang di kedua sisi kepalanya lalu mengikatnya di belakang kepala. _Dimana penjepitnya?!_

_**.** _

Jam dinding mewarta waktu pukul 5 pm. Marie sudah siap dengan sepasang sepatu bertumit rendah, mengingat 'orang itu' tidak suka melihat Marie memakai _high heels_ dan badannya lebih tinggi dari dirinya _\- pfftt_. Marie mengambil tas tangan dari atas meja rias lalu berjalan mendekati Ryousuke yang masih duduk ganteng.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _mon cher~_ " Marie mengecup hidung mungil Ryousuke, membelai kedua telinga berbulu belang lembut.

Masih dengan mata bulat malas, ia membalas dengan dengkuran halus, tubuhnya memberontak kecil dari pegangan kedua tangan ramping nan putih yang lalu menaruhnya kembali diatas sofa nyaman. Terlihat sekali bahwa gadis itu sedang terburu-buru.

Namun Ryousuke melompat lalu membuntuti langkah Marie hingga menggiringnya sampai depan pintu, sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu yang berdebam agak keras. Ryosuke masih duduk diam di tempatnya. Tidak sampai tiga puluh detik, Marie kembali membuka pintu.

"Aku lupa kunci rumah!"

Kali inipun Ryousuke masih hanya memperhatikan majikannya itu kembali sibuk menggeledah isi laci. Setelah ketemu, ia langsung kembali pergi sambil tak lupa mengunci pintu kali ini.

Ryousuke menguap lagi.

.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran masakan Perancis yang namanya sengaja tidak disebutkan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan(?), nampak sosok seorang pria muda duduk sendiri disebuah meja. Pandangannya menoleh kearah suguhan pemandangan diatas kota. Entah pria itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau melamun. Atau kedua-duanya sama saja?

Tidak lama kemudian, Marie datang - dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Hatano-san." ia menyapa dengan suara terengah-engah.

Pria yang dipanggil Hatano itu sontak menoleh, "Marie, kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru sekali?"

 _"Ooh, jadi kamu melamun selama ini?"_ "Aku terlambat." Marie tersenyum kurang enak.

"Hm, silahkan duduk." Hatano menanggapi dengan acuh. Marie duduk di depannya dengan agak canggung.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah teman satu Sekolah Menengah Atas di Kampus D, sebuah sekolah Internasional. Hatano adalah salah satu anggota Organisasi Intra Sekolah sekaligus salah satu dari peringkat anak-anak terbaik dengan kecerdasan dan kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Konon, sekarang setelah enam tahun lamanya tanpa pernah bertemu lagi, mereka yang termasuk 'delapan monster' (sebutan dari Sakuma-sensei untuk menjuluki delapan anak-anak jenius itu) bekerja dibawah pengawasan sang mantan kepala sekolah mereka dulu, Yuuki-sensei. Itulah desas-desus yang didengar Marie akhir-akhir ini, sebelum Hatano tiba-tiba mengirim email berisi undangan makan malam _hanya berdua_.

Namun selain hal itu, ada hal lain yang melatari motif Marie untuk mau bertemu dengan Hatano disini.

"Kau kemana saja selama enam tahun terakhir ini?" Marie memulai percakapan. Mencoba untuk meluapkan seluruh perasaannya yang terpendam. "Tiba-tiba saja kau muncul, mengajakku makan malam, bertemu hanya denganmu disini. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan beruntun diucapkan oleh Marie, dan sesungguhnya masih banyak sekali hal yang ingin di tanyakannya kepada Hatano.

Apa ia tak pernah menyadari perasaaannya sejak dulu?

Ia sudah lama memendam suatu perasaan kagum yang aneh di dadanya terhadap seorang pemuda. Dimatanya pemuda itu begitu kokoh, tegar, dan hangat. Sungguh sosok yang begitu terang untuk dipandang dan terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

Kadang Marie melihatnya berlaga diatas lapangan licin, diantara riuh sorak-sorai seluruh sekolah. Kadang Marie mendapati diri pemuda itu di sudut perpustakaan, dengan buku di tangan dan kacamata, pemandangan unik, lalu Marie tak bisa menahan senyumnya kala pemuda itu takluk diatas meja hingga temannya yang berambut hitam datang membangunkan.

Marie sadar sejak dulu bahwa orang seperti Hatano ini tidak pantas bersanding disisinya. Dirinya cuma orang biasa yang harus kerja keras hanya untuk mendapat beasiswa. Setelah orang tuanya meninggal lima tahun lalu Marie memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Perancis dan menetap di Jepang, bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Marie berusaha untuk mandiri.

Ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh karena masih mengharapkan balasan perasaan dari pemuda itu. Dirinya saja tak pernah menyatakan sendiri secara langsung bagaimana mau dibalas, coba?

.

Hatano terdiam cukup lama. Sejak tadi ia belum juga membuka mulut. Suasana sekitar cukup ramai. Pengunjung restoran datang silih berganti. Musik klasik diputar berulang-ulang. Minuman di atas meja mereka belum tersentuh. Keheningan masih menyambangi dunia mereka.

Sebelum akhirnya Hatano melenyapkan senyap dengan sepatah suara rendah, agak berat-

"Marie, langsung saja. Aku..."

\- bersama kedua tangan yang mendadak sudah menggenggam tangan Marie dengan erat tanpa sang gadis sadari.

"... ingin kamu menjadi istriku."

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

. 

 

 

_Siang terik diluar kantor pukul tengah hari sementara ruangan yang ia pijak ini berkebalikannya, serasa imitasi kutub utara. Mungkin karena_ air conditioner _yang berhembus terlalu semangat atau karena ini adalah ruang kerja sang Raja Iblis._  
_Tapi kalau memang begitu seharusnya ruangan ini sepanas neraka._

_Pria tua itu melempar buntalan dokumen keatas meja._

_"Baca dan resapi." titah Yuuki agak ambigu._

_Hatano meraih dokumen itu dan membacanya dengan saksama. Itu adalah kumpulan data pribadi dari seorang pria asing yang memiliki reputasi cukup genting._

_Ernest Graham. Pengusaha retail asal Britania yang memiliki banyak cabang usaha dihampir seluruh wilayah Eropa. Tanggal 26 April nanti, Ernest Graham bersama istrinya akan melakukan perjalanan dengan kapal pesiar dari Southampon, Inggris sampai Saint-Nazaire di Perancis._

_Selain itu, baru-baru ini  dia tengah melakukan perjanjian dagang dengan seorang saudagar tenar raya dari Belgia, Aaron Price._

_Nama ini, seingat Hatano, tidak terdengar asing._

_"Kau sudah bisa mengendus benang merahnya, kan?" Yuuki mengamatinya tajam._

_Hatano mengangkat wajahnya, "Apa tugas saya?"_

_“Kau ikut dalam pelayaran itu bersama Graham dan istrinya. Aku ingin kau mendekati nya dan dapatkan informasi terutama mengenai rencananya dengan Aaron Price.”_

_Mudah sekali. Hatano mendengus kecil sambil meletakkan kembali dokumen itu, “Baiklah.”_

_“Sayangnya untuk kali ini kau tidak bisa bekerja mandiri.” Hatano mengernyit, “Untuk seorang pria bertampang Asia tulen, berlibur sendirian dengan kapal pesiar, akan terlihat aneh dimata seseorang seperti Ernest Graham. Dia orang yang teliti dan istrinya adalah wanita yang sangat waspada. Kau akan kesulitan untuk mendekatinya nanti. Aku ingin kau mengajak seorang wanita untuk menjadi partner mu kali ini.”_

_Hoo.... Ini memang jarang sekali terjadi padanya. Jadi siapa yang akan ia ajak? Elena atau Miyoko Yasuhara – karena agen wanita milik Agensi D hanya mereka berdua. Tapi seingatnya Elena masih bersama dengan Tazaki di Rusia, dan Miyoko Yasuhara berada di Makau. Masing-masing tengah berada dalam misi. Atau dia perlu membayar seorang wanita untuk berpura-pura jadi kekasihnya?_

_“Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kau dulu dekat dengan seorang gadis._

_Hatano makin mengernyit dalam sekarang. Memangnya kapan dia dekat dengan kaum hawa? Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip picisan seperti itu? Pasti Kaminaga atau Amari. Hatano mengutuk mereka berdua dalam hati._

_Ya, karena bila gadis yang dimaksud oleh Yuuki tadi adalah......_

.

.

..

Itu adalah kalimat fantasy yang sanggup membuat jantung Marie berhenti berdetak seketika. Mendebarkan tingkat kiamat.

Kenyataannya...

"Marie."

"Y-ya...?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Barusan kau terlihat seperti susah bernafas."

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Hatano-san."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Marie tergagap, "Se-sepertinya a-aku masih belum paham... Hatano-san."

"Aku akan ulangi." Hatano menghela nafas pelan. "Atasanku di kantor memintaku untuk menemui seorang koleganya yang dalam waktu dekat akan berpesiar keliling Eropa. Aku membutuhkan seorang wanita untuk menemaniku selama perjalanan."

Entah apa dia jujur atau bohong, namun penjelasan gamblang dari Hatano tadi sukses membuat Marie membatu. Dirinya memang senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan lelaki yang diam-diam ia taksir semasa SMA ini, parahnya sampai membuatnya berdelusi seperti chapter kemarin.

"Tapi... kau bilang..."

"Aku bilang apa?"

Marie menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil berpaling kesamping, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu saja?"

"Aku belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat." Hatano memalingkan muka kesamping.

Itu sungguh sebuah kalimat klise yang sering dikatakan oleh para jomblo di luar sana. Well, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa pria yang sangat menarik - bagi Marie - ini termasuk salah satunya.

"Kau ingin aku pura-pura.... menjadi istrimu?"

"Kalau kau merasa keberatan, aku tidak memaksamu." Hatano menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Seolah tak lagi mempedulikan suasana restoran, seluruh suara lain yang tidak penting tidak lagi terdengar sejarak dunia mereka. Marie terdiam mencerna situasi yang menimpanya ini.  
Mungkin sulit bagi Hatano yang punya _bad manner_ dalam menggaet hati wanita, tidak seperti dua sahabatnya Amari dan Kaminaga dulu semasa sekolah. Tapi kenapa harus Marie? Apa itu artinya Hatano ada perasaan padanya?  
Kalau itu benar mengapa Hatano tidak berterus terang saja melamar dirinya (tidak- maksud Marie menembak dirinya, mengajaknya kencan sungguhan, menjadi sepasang kekasih sebelum ke jenjang yang lebih serius - ehem, itu semua khayalan Marie) rasanya jauh lebih masuk akal daripada meminta untuk berpura-pura.

Bukankah ini berarti cintanya memang  bertepuk sebelah tangan?

.  
.  
.

Keesokannya Hatano menjemput Marie di tempat kerjanya. Kantor seketika heboh saat penampakan seorang lelaki eksotis dengan blazer kasual serta kacamata hitam keluar dari Audi silver dan bertanya pada resepsionis kalau ia mencari Marie.

Marie sendiri bengong sementara teman-teman sesama karyawannya langsung rusuh menggodanya.

"Uwaahh, Marie! Siapa dia? Adikmu?"

"Candaanmu garing, _bung_."

"Yang tipe begini kekasihmu, Marie.  Ternyata seleramu yang jantan manis, ya."

"Kenapa kalian terus mengatakan bahwa dia pacarku? Sebenarnya-"

"Marie."

Sontak seluruh pemilik mata di ruangan tersebut langsung menghibahkan atensi penuh kearah sosok menarik setinggi 1,6 meter yang sudah ada di depan mereka. Kacamata hitam di buka, memperlihatkan sepasang keping cokelat gelap yang menatap tanpa minat. Ada aura misterius yang kuat menguar dari dirinya. _'Si kecil ini nampaknya berbahaya.'_

"Ayo pergi."

Seorang karyawan memegang pundak Marie hingga ia agak terdorong ke belakang, "Hei, kau siapanya Marie?"

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, seolah memindai suasana di sekitarnya. Wajahnya yang tercetak tidak pedulian kontras dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Saat pandangannya beradu dengan milik Marie, seringai kecil tiba-tiba terulas sembunyi.

"Aku calon suaminya."

_Holy shitt!_

Ruangan serasa meledak dengan teriakan syok para karyawati yang panasnya sebanding dengan sarapan gosip setiap pagi. Satu per satu dari mereka berebut menyalami Marie, memberinya selamat menempuh hidup  baru. Marie akhirnya mulai berpikir bahwa memiliki teman-teman yang asyik memang menyenangkan... selama bukan dirinya yang jadi objek godaan.  Memalukan, sumpah.

Marie yang malu setengah hidup dengan sikap teman-temannya itu  sigap menarik tangan Hatano pergi dari kantor, meninggalkan mereka yang masih seru bersorak-ria untuknya.

"Santai saja malam pertama nya, Marie!"

"Jangan lihat dari tinggi badan! Panjang dan besarnya pasti bisa memuaskanmu!"

Serius. Marie ingin menyumpah.

.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di kantorku? Bahkan tanpa memberi tahuku sebelumnya!" semprot Marie sesampainya mereka di dalam mobil.

"Aku hanya ingin mengagetkanmu." jawab Hatano yang terdengar asal. Ia menyalakan mesin hingga mobil berjalan meninggalkan parkiran kantor.

" _Well_ , sebelumnya tolong maafkan tingkah teman-temanku barusan."

"Mereka seperti tidak pernah melihat makhluk seksi saja sebelumnya."

Marie menatap kearah lelaki di sampingnya dengan pandangan _'Wtf Sejak kapan kamu jadi narsis begini?'_

"Tapi harusnya kamu tau, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor begitu saja."

"Aku sudah meminta izin dari supervisormu. Kau pulang lebih awal hari ini."

"Apa? Tunggu sebentar, kita mau kemana?" Marie melongok kebelakang dan menyadari bahwa mobil yang membawanya berjalan berlainan dari rumahnya.

Hatano cuek saja menjawab tanpa  mengalihkan mata dari depan.

"Belanja."

.

Toko baju yang mereka datangi terbilang mewah dan bermerek, baik untuk pakaian wanita maupun pria. Kata Hatano disinilah biasanya temannya membeli baju. Marie sempat berpikir apa jangan-jangan Hatano suka bergaul dengan selebritis.

"Silahkan pilih yang manapun kau mau."

"Uhh, tapi disini kan harganya mahal semua."

"Tidak masalah. Aku yang bayar, kok."

"Eh? Serius?"

Hatano mengangguk. Dan dengan ini  menyatakan bahwa Marie tidak usah ragu lagi untuk memilih baju. Semahal apapun itu.

"Bagaimana yang ini?"

"Bagus."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Bagus."

".... yang ini?"

"Bagus."

Marie bolak-balik dari kamar pas untuk mencoba semua pakaian yang dipilihnya, dan mencoba menanyakan pendapat dari Hatano. Namun nyatanya pria itu memang tidak punya _sense of fashion_ sama sekali. Bagi Hatano, semua pakaian wanita itu sama saja fungsinya. Asalkan itu membuatnya menarik, itu sudah cukup. Karena menurutnya wanita sudah punya kecantikan alaminya sendiri. Tergantung apakah mereka mau menunjukkannya atau tidak.

Lagipula toko ini adalah yang paling direkomendasikan oleh Miyoshi, jadi sudah pasti merupakan yang terbaik.

Hatano bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu melangkah pelan mendekati Marie yang membelakanginya, sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Kalau kau mau mendengar saranku. Pakaian yang mengekspos pundak dan punggung memberi kesan anggun dan dewasa bagi seorang wanita." bisik Hatano di telinga kiri Marie.  
Lengan kirinya merangkul pinggang Marie yang dibalut gaun malam sewarna kelopak sakura sementara tangan kirinya perlahan merambat kearah pita yang terikat di belakang tengkuk Marie.

"Semua pakaian ini membuatmu menarik, Marie, tapi....."

Jemari berkulit tan menarik pelan simpul pita hingga terlepas. Bisikan rendah bernada seduktif membuat Marie sesak nafas seketika.

".... kau jauh lebih _menarik_ saat telanjang."

_Jackpot!_ Marie sukses merinding disko mendengar komentar tidak senonoh dari mulut Hatano langsung. Baju masih ia dekap di dadanya saat menoleh _slow motion_ kearah lelaki dewasa bertampang _bad boy_ dambaan tante girang yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya ini. Rupanya sifat brengseknya Hatano masih lestari terjaga.

"Um.... sebenarnya aku sedang mencari gaun malam untuk pesta di kapal pesiar atau ** _untukmu_**?" tanya Marie dengan nada sarkas pelan.

Hatano tersenyum tanpa dosa(?), _"Sorry, ma'am."_

Marie langsung berbalik dan melangkah cepat memasuki kamar pas sambil terus mendekap gaun di bagian dadanya, sadar bahwa gaunnya itu hampir lepas gara-gara ulah Hatano.

Hatano hanya memperhatikan kelakuan gadis itu sambil menyeringai kecil. Sedangkan pramuniaga disana hanya berdiri menonton sambil senyum-senyum penuh arti.

.  
.  
.

Sampai di rumah Marie langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya secara dramatis keatas kasur. Lalu tidak bergerak untuk beberapa lama. Ryousuke yang melihatnya langsung melompat mendekat, mengendus tubuh Marie untuk memastikan apakah majikannya itu masih hidup (karena bila sudah mati lalu siapa yang akan memberinya makan?!). Tiba-tiba lengan putih itu menangkap tubuhnya untuk dipeluk erat.

"Ryousuke..... Apa yang sudah kulakukan. Hari ini jantungku serasa sudah copot dari raga. Semua gara-gara lelaki itu!" curhat Marie sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bulu gelap tebal milik Ryousuke.

Si hewan peliharaan mendapati gadisnya sedang galau tidak banyak tingkah selain mengeong pelan sambil mengibas ekor nya yang seperti kemoceng bulu.

Sambil mengelus Ryousuke yang sekarang mendengkur keenakan diatas tubuhnya, Marie terbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mendadak bayangan kejadian tadi terproyeksi ulang di kepalanya.

.

_Mobil berhenti di depan rumah Marie._

_"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Hatano-san." Marie bersiap membuka pintu mobil._

_"Tunggu sebentar, Marie." Hatano menangkap sebelah lengannya._

_Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru merah dari balik blazernya._

_"Aku lupa memberimu ini."_

_Hatano membuka kotak itu hingga tampaklah sebuah cincin emas sederhana terduduk anggun di dalamnya. Ia mengambil sebelah tangan Marie dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya._

_"Aku ingin kau memakainya saat kita berangkat ke Perancis besok."_

_._

Manik hijau zamrud menatap nyaris tanpa kedip kearah tangannya yang terhiasi sebuah cincin emas. Kembali, Marie merasa dadanya akan meledak oleh perasaan yang campur aduk absurdnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia kembali memeluk Ryousuke.

Kalau saja semua ini nyata, dirinya akan sangat bahagia sekali.

. 


End file.
